


Daddy's Tamagoyaki

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, Family, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Nino/Sho - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: How Sho and his little girl tried their best to cook for their most important person.





	Daddy's Tamagoyaki

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes.

"We're home... " Ai shouted happily. "Ah ... ai's so full... "

 

"Dear, put this on refrigerator ... " Kazu said shortly then running to toilet.

Ai could hear Kazu vomiting. She put the cake they bought earlier to refrigerator as her mommy told her, then follow her mom to toilet.

 

"Mom..mommy... "

 

Ai starts crying in front of the locked door while calling her mom and knocking the door. Few minutes later water flashed, and Kazu came out wiping her mouth.

 

"Mommy.. " Ai hugged her mom tight.

 

"Honey... what happened? why are you crying?"

 

"Ai so scared....Mommy" she tightened her clench on Kazu "... mommy sick??"

 

"Mommy's fine~ just a bit nausea... today's a bit hot outside.. right?" She pats ai's back. "Stop crying, okay?! Mommy's fine.. "

 

"Mommy... Ai's so sorry..." little ai sobbed and freed herself from Kazu's embrace. "We should went straight home.. Sorry because Ai request to eat hambaagu and buy cake.. " She added slowly as Kazu wiped her tears.

 

"Cutie... it's okay... Mommy's fine... thanks for worrying Mommy.. " Kazu said, kissed Ai's cheek lovingly.

 

Ai hold Kazu's hands then guided her to bedroom. "Mommy needs to take a rest.. "

 

"Mommy's okay honey.. "

 

"No~ it's princess order, okay...?! "

 

"Ah.. okay then.. mommy will take a rest for a while..."

 

Kazu climbed on the bed, Ai adjusted the blanket for her. She ran out the room and come back bringing a glass of water.

 

"Mommy.. we need to call daddy... " she said, Kazu just opened her mouth but Ai cut her "It's an order.. Ai will speak to daddy, okay?!"

 

Kazu smiled, since it's lunchtime She granted her little princess request and calling her husband.

 

*

 

"Yes.. hello.. Kazu?"

 

"Hello~ Sorry Daddy ... It's not Kazu... Princess's speaking... "

 

"Ah... what can Daddy do for Princess this time?"

 

"Daddy should go home soon... mommy's feeling unwell... "

 

"What? What?? Wait~ give the phone to mommy please?"

 

"Sorry daddy... Princess can't.. Mommy is taking a rest right now.. "

 

"Ai chan please.."

 

"No, Daddy~ ... Daddy better go home on time today, Okay? Ai will take care of Mommy"

 

"Ai chan~ "

 

-beep beep beep-

 

Sho calling back Kazu's number.

 

"Hello~ Daddy, please.. mommy is taking a rest right now... "

 

"Ah.. okay okay... then make sure to take care mommy okay.. "

 

"Don't worry... See you soon daddy.. we love you. "

 

"Ai chan shouldn't make Daddy worried.. " Kazu interrupted.

 

"Sorry.. Then what about take a pic and send it to daddy? To let daddy know Mommy's okay.. "

 

"Good idea... "

 

They took a self picture, then Kazu sent it to her lovely husband.

[Mommy's fine.. just need to take a rest.. We love you] she typed.

 

[Take care honey.. I'll be home very soon..]

 

"Don't forget to bring us dinner.. Mommy won't cook tonight" Ai sent voice message.

 

Sho chuckled, then type "Understand"

  


*

 

"I'm home~ ... " Sho shouted. He put yakisoba on the table then heading to find his wife. "Kazu... "

 

"Sho chan... welcome home... "

 

"Daddy... didn't forget to bring dinner? "

 

"Don't worry honey... " He smiled to his little princess. "Come... help daddy to prepare.. "

 

"Roger... " Ai said then ran out the room.

 

Sho approached his wife then kiss her temple. "I bring yakisoba.. Hmmm.. do you need something else? I mean something warm.. like soup..? I'll try to~"

 

"Don't mind sho chan.. I'll eat yakisoba ... Because i'm okay.. really.. "

 

"You're not.. "

 

"Daddy... hurry!!"

 

"Ah.. princess calling... Stay here okay.. " Sho said , caress her cheek then peck her lips.

 

"Daddy... Princess think... we need tamagoyaki... mommy needs more energy... "

 

"Wha~ what?"

 

"Tamagoyaki... daddy can't cook tamagoyaki??"

 

"Of course daddy can!! Let's make some... " Sho said, folding his sleeve and then wear apron.

 

"Princess will assist daddy... "

 

"Oh...oh.. okay.. "

 

These two got too noisy, made Kazu lost her patient to wait in the bedroom. She peeked her lovely _babies_ having arguments how to do this and that. Ai was so bossy, meanwhile Sho daddy didn't want to lose to his little princess. Kazu could only smile over their cuteness.

 

"Daddy... this is looks so horrible.. Not like mommy's cooking... What to do?" Ai's whispered to her daddy, since they realized Kazu appearance.

 

"It taste good like mommy's.. don't worry..." Sho replied in guilty. "Look... taste it... " Sho feed some of the cooking to Ai.

 

"Not bad, but... Mommy's is way more more more delicious... But it's okay... Thanks for daddy's hard work.. " Ai teased. "Let's have dinner... "

 

"Smells good... " Kazu said as Daddy and Little princess coming with a plate of messy look tamagoyaki.

 

"Taste it first mom.. don't force yourself if mommy don't like it okay~ ..."  

 

"Hmm.. it's good...despite of its messy looks..." Kazu chuckled. "Thanks for hard work.. Let's have dinner then.. "

 

*

 

"Kazu.. are you really okay?! Let's meet doctor tomorrow... I already got permission to come late ... "

 

"I'm okay sho chan... "

 

"No.. you looks pale.. Come on.. "

 

"Mommy should meet doctor.. don't worry.. Ai will go with mommy too ... okay?!"

 

"Doesn't Ai have to go to school tomorrow... ?" Kazu replied her.

 

"Ah... " She rolled her eyes and try to excuse "Tomorrow is drawing class.. I don't need to come.. "

 

"Then.. mommy won't meet doctor... "

 

"Eh?! ... Okay.. Ai will go to school tomorrow... "

 

"Good... now time to sleep.. come .. Daddy will go with Ai.. "

 

"But..." Ai reached Kazu's hand "Ai want to sleep with mommy tonight... "

 

"Honey... mommy need to take a rest.. "

 

".. Ai will take care of mommy.. what if mommy vomiting again? Ai will help mommy"

 

"Mommy's fine baby... "

 

"Honey.. Daddy will~" Sho tried to interrupt.

 

"Ai can't trust daddy tonight... Mommy's health is the most important thing.... Ai want to sleep here... okay?"

 

"Just for tonight is okay.. please take care of Mommy.. " Kazu gave up.

 

"Yeay!!!"

 

"But... Kazu... " Sho protested, his wife winked teasingly.

 

Ai adjust the blanket for Kazu, she took her mom's hands and start massaging it.

 

"How is it? Feeling good?"

 

"Uh.. of course... the best massage.. But.. Ai should go to sleep for now..."

 

"Heeeh?!"

 

"No heeh.. Come... close to mommy.. and let's sleep... "

  
  


"Mommy... is the baby okay??"

 

"Yeah..of course.. No need to worry honey.." she said kissing her temple. "Goodnight.. "

 

"Thank you mommy~  Goodnight... Goodnight Daddy"

  


*

 

Sho took a glance on the empty spot, then smiled over the sleeping cute princess beside him. He climbed off the bed carefully and out to find his queen that already busy at the kitchen. He circled her waist and nuzzled his nose on the crook of her neck lovingly.

 

"Oh my god..." Kazu surprised.

 

"Good morning baby.... You should take a rest... "

 

"I'm okay Sho chan... believe me."

 

"No~... "

 

Kazu turned around to claimed his lips, attacked him with passionate morning kiss.

 

"What about now??? You can say that i'm okay..already?" She said when they broke the kiss caught breaths.

 

"Hmmm..." he could said, caressed her flushed cheeks while still panting hard. "I love you.." he added, causing Kazu curled a smile.

 

"Let me finished the breakfast ... then wake up our Princess..."

 

"And.. still we will meet doctor today... " he said caressing her tummy.

 

"Sure, as you wish..." she said nonchalantly, Sho curled a relief smile.

 

******

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi... i got this idea when i was watching Mago mago.. Sho chan tried his best to cook tamagoyaki. It's all Sakumiya Episode. Make me feel to watch it again and again.  
> Thanks for reading. I don't know if anyone enjoy this pair (girl!nino) like me www.


End file.
